


Honey of a Tomato

by LilsJ



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: ChloNath week 2019, Chlonath Week, F/M, Fluff, chlonath
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-13 20:26:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19258591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilsJ/pseuds/LilsJ
Summary: It's ChloNath week again! Yay!! Hope everyone will enjoy this!





	1. Day 1: Friends / Enemies

**Author's Note:**

> It's ChloNath week again! Yay!! Hope everyone will enjoy this!

“Watch where you’re going!” 

Chloe flipped her hair and glared at the peasant who dared bump into her. A male voice barely forming a whisper quickly apologized, his mop of red hair covering his face as he picked up the books he dropped. Chloe didn't even bother acknowledging who it might be. It wasn't worth her time. If he wasn't covered in diamonds, he wasn't worth her time. He was but a mere peasant of Paris, along with all the others. Chloe could have known if he came from a rich family, since she, herself, was part of the rich community. 

She waited and waited, waiting for the boy to get out of her way. The least he could have done was compliment her on her outfit or something of the sort. But no, nothing more than a “sorry, Chloe” was uttered from his behalf. At least he knew her name. The blonde glanced down at him, wondering what was taking so much time for him to disappear. She understood as soon as she noticed the large quantities of colored pencils scattered around her, like a pool of color. That’s when she also noticed who the inconsiderate peasant was.

“Klutzberg! Oh my god, you’re Nathaniel Klutzberg! It’s been so long!” 

“It’s actually  _ Kurtz _ berg, not that I care about the nicknames you give to me, Chloe.” 

Chloe huffed at the boy’s attempt at a glare. It was pathetic, utterly pathetic. Not much changed of him since lycée, besides maybe his height. He was still short back when he was 17, but two years later, he grew a few extra inches, enough to be somewhat considered a  _ man _ to Chloe’s eyes. A pathetic man, almost still a child, but a man nonetheless. 

“How have you been? No! Don't tell me! You’re still drawing those silly little cartoons of yours, aren't you?” 

Chloe laughed, the same shrill laugh she’d had since she began school, the laugh she had perfected intimidation with. She could see Nathaniel’s ears turn red and he continued gathering his belongings, putting each pencil in its place, in a rainbow order. Of course he was still drawing his silly little comics about Ladybug. Chloe wouldn't have been surprised if he still did have a huge crush on the one and only red bug of Paris. He was just that big of a dorky geeky fanboy. 

Finally, Chloe bend down, one of the fallen sketchbooks having caught her attention. There was nothing particularly eye catching, but the color pattern, black and yellow, reminded the girl of her superhero persona. There was just something about the colors that attracted her these days, like bees to flowers. 

Chloe was known to be anything but subtle. She was loud and obnoxious and overall an eye catcher for all the wrong reasons. So it was no surprise when Nathaniel caught her wrist, staring right into her eyes and trying to peel the sketchbook away from her. 

“Let go right this instance, Bourgeois. This is mine and you won't be getting a hold of it.” 

Chloe puckered her lower lip, giving the boy her signature manipulative sad eyes. She was Chloe. She got whatever she wanted. “And what will you do if I don't let go? Go crying to Ladybug? I’m sure these are all sketches of her, afterall. Or are they of that sweet little Marinette that rejected you all those years ago?” 

The blonde could see Nathaniel’s eye twitch as his face burned the same color as his hair. His misery made her smile. And if he hated her, so be it. She couldn't care less; everyone had a thing against her anyways. She was raised as a brat, so she would be one until the end of times. That’s why Chloe always got what she wanted. And that’s why the sketchbook was left between her perfectly manicured fingers as the redhead returned to his coloring pencils. 

“Whatever, have it,” he muttered, finally getting up. “Not like I'll ever use those sketches anyways. Marc ditched the idea, so I have no utility for them.”

Chloe’s eyes scanned the sketches, her face lighting up as her cheeks turned pinker than the expensive blush she had bought earlier that week. Pages and pages filled with gorgeous sketches of Queen Bee in various poses, looking more heroic than she had ever been. A few of the sketches had been colored and Chloe couldn't help but feel a pang in her heart. 

“I thought you hated me, Klutzberg,” she whispered, mostly to herself. “But if you hate me, then why did you draw me so gorgeously?”

Nathaniel scoffed, finally ready to head off. “You’re delusional, Chloe. Those are clearly sketches of Queen Bee.” 

“And I'm Queen Bee!” 

There was a silence between the two. Chloe quickly covered her mouth, suddenly regretting exposing herself like that. No one was supposed to know who the miraculous holders were. Ladybug had made that clear the day she had met Queen Bee. It was either exposure or the miraculous. Obviously, Chloe chose the miraculous. She wasn't an idiot! But now, in front of Nathaniel, she didn't know what to do. 

He stared at her dumbfoundedly. It made Chloe want to run and hide every time he opened his mouth to say something without anything come out. So that’s what she did. She got up, dusted herself off, keeping her head high and mighty, and turned around to walk away. Four, five, steps were taken, then she was still. Still until she took off running, direction Le Grand Paris. She could still feel Nathaniel’s eyes on her. She could still sense his judgement. She was crazy. He thought she had lost it. And what was Ladybug going to tell her when she would find out? 

Chloe let out a cry once she hit her pillow, yelling into about how much she hated Nathaniel Kurtzberg for being such an amazing artist. 


	2. Day 2 : Akuma / Hero

“Kurtzberg, you have to be more careful next time!” Queen Bee puffed her cheeks as she set down the redhead. Once again, Nathaniel found himself in the wrong place at the wrong time. He had been at a small art shop up west, his favorite shop, when an akuma came out of nowhere, burning the place down. Thankfully, Ladybug and all the other heroes arrived, fighting off the villain, but Nathaniel found himself both lucky and unlucky enough to be taken away by the yellow hero. His cheeks burned as she grabbed him, escaping from the flames. His heart pounded in his chest as the rush of air hit his face. His head spun as she set his down in a nearby park. His knees nearly gave in as she shot him a smile and flicked his nose before flying off to join her team. Why was he so unlucky in life?

* * *

 

“Alix, this is an emergency! Life or death situation!” 

Nathaniel let his whole body flop onto one of the Louvres’ couches, in his and Alix’s usual hangout spot. Not many visitors visited the paintings presents, which was both a blessing and a shame. The artists present in that small corner quickly became some of Nathaniel’s favorites and his inspiration to become better. Alix, however, loved the corner as she could skate freely without her father scolding her. Not that he scolded the 19 year old anymore. Mr. Kubdel gave up after his daughter’s 15th birthday, knowing far too well that she was going to do whatever pleased her.  

“What is it now? Wait, let me guess: Van Gogh spilled your paint water? No, he stepped on one of your paintings! Or he ate one of your pencils!” Alix giggled as she skated around distractedly, tapping furiously at her phone. “I already told you that cat is problematic, but no! Don't listen to me! I know cats very well. They want to be worshipped like back in Ancient Egypt.” 

“No! That’s not it,” Nathaniel whined, accidentally letting his sketchbook fall to the floor. Papers scattered across the museum floor, filling it with more masterfull artwork. Alix gathered the papers as Nathaniel sat up, an electric current shooting down his spine as he stared at his rough sketches covering the floor. Fear invaded his eyes as his best friend smirked his way. 

“So I’m guessing this is your problem?” Alix held up a gorgeous pencil sketch of none other than Queen Bee, to which Nathaniel’s cheeks flushed pink. “Oh boy, you have it bad, Kurtzberg. You’re in love with Queen Bee, aka Chloe Bourgeois,” she teased. 

“I'm not  _ in love _ with her! I just think she’s kind of cool, that’s all. And we didn't know she was Chloe until yesterday! Technically, you still shouldn't know, since I wasn't supposed to tell anyone.” 

Alix gasped, faking offense, a hand to her heart. “Are you, my best friend, telling me that I am nobody?” 

Nathaniel rolled his eyes, before drifting off into his detailed sketches he had planned on using in the comic he and Marc were working on. The more he looked them over, the more he saw Chloe come out of them, and the worse he felt. He had had a few days to process the fact that his superhero crush was none other than his school bully. At first, he thought it would make him forget about any feeling of affection he could have for the bee hero, but it had the exact opposite effect. Whenever he would see Chloe, his heart would flutter and clench in his chest. She really was a gorgeous girl. 

“You have it real bad, Nath. You know, I never thought I would be saying this, but ask the queen out. What's the worst that can happen? She rejects you, you move on. Or she says yes and you two be disgustingly happy together. But-” Alix’s eyes narrowed- “if she does say yes and you two end up happy and in love, you better not be one of those lovey dovey couples. If I catch you kissing in my face, full out makeout session, I am no longer your friend.” 

Nathaniel chuckled, knowing it was half-joke, half-serious. “Don't worry, I might puke if anyone ever initiates a makeout session with me.” 

Both friends poked at one another, but the fun died out as soon as a yellow figure was spotted in the doorway. Nathaniel’s heartbeat grew faster, his eyes lighting up. The girl huffed before making her way next to the two. 

“Queen Bee! What are you-?”

“Quit the act, Kurtzberg.” A flash of light blinded the two friends and once they got their vision back, Chloe Bourgeois was sitting next to them. “I know you told Alix.” 

Alix grinned in victory before doing a figure eight, creating distance between her and Nath. “Well, I'll let you two chat. Remember what we talked about, Nath! Good luck! I’m gonna go see if Dad needs help!” And with that, she was gone, leaving Nathaniel to Chloe. 

There was an awkward silence between the two, neither one knowing how to start. Of course, it was Chloe that started. “So, you and Pink Roller Girl, you guys a thing?”

“Me and Alix?” Nathaniel spat bewildered, “No way! She’s like my little sister and my best friend!”

“I heard you guys talking about relationships.”

“Spying on me, now are we, Chlo?”

Nathaniel swore he saw Chloe’s cheeks turn red at the nickname. The boy took this to his advantage. 

“I was actually thinking, maybe you and me, we could go out sometime, hang out.” 

If at first Nathaniel had sounded confident, as each word came out, his voice became shaky and unsure. Chloe gave him an amused, one that made his heart sink and his head spin. 

“Are you asking me out, Klutzberg?”

It took a moment for Nathaniel to let out a squeak of an agreement. 

“Very well then.” Chloe got up, standing tall and confident. “Pick me up at 1, at Le Grand Paris, this Saturday. Dress nice.” 

And with that, she was gone. Nathaniel’s cheeks burnt as he stared in disbelief. He would have stayed frozen forever had Alix not zoomed back in, yelling to congratulate him on his date with Queen Bee. Nathaniel managed a small smile, already thinking of his date.


	3. Day 3 : First Date / First Fight

It had already been 3 minutes that Chloe had been waiting in Le Grand Paris’ entrance. At this rate, her makeup would melt and she would look terrible and it would be all of that stupid date of hers’ fault. Had it never occurred to him that good manners said to be on time? How dare he make her wait? Who was he to make her wait this long? He was definitely getting a piece of her mind as soon as he got there. 

It wasn't long that Chloe’s eyes light up with delight. He looked so different; the blonde was used to seeing him in baggy sweatpants, often stained with paint, his hair hanging around his face and a horribly plain t-shirt. But now, in front of her, a smile on his face as he offered his most sincere apologies, Chloe couldn't help but notice how good he looked in normal almost fashionable clothing. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad having him around her. 

“You’re late,” she huffed. Nathaniel grinned at the girl slippered her fingers through his. Chloe could feel him tense up a little as she pressed her body against his arm, holding onto him. She knew that he wasn't very used to this whole “going out on dates” thing. She didn't need look him up on the web to know that. Chloe Bourgeois knew everything. She knew that he had gone out with an average brunette once, but he never got to the second date. Another time, Chloe had overheard a conversation between Nathaniel and Alix about him being set up with one of his parents’ friend’s daughter, but that didn't last very long. And of course, there was the power art couple, writer and artist duo that had lasted for a good year before deciding that they were better off as friends and work partners. Chloe knew everything. And Chloe knew what would be best for Nathaniel right now. 

“So, where are you bringing me?” 

“Well, I was hoping you would know where you’d like to go.” 

Nathaniel rubbed the nape of his neck sheepishly as he glanced at Chloe. She huffed once more before dragging him along. “Well, we might as well get lunch. What’s your budget?” 

To Chloe’s dismay, they found themselves at the Dupain-Cheng Bakery. She couldn't care less about how “amazing” their croissant ham sandwiches were. She was not going to be seen inside that poor person bakery. She only went to the most expensive, glamorous restaurants. Still, Nathaniel managed to drag her in. 

“Welcome to the- Nathaniel and Chloe? Nath, if you’re in grave danger, blink twice.” 

Chloe rolled her eyes at the girl behind the counter as Nathaniel chuckled, greeting Marinette. The blonde tightened her grip on her date’s arm. 

“I'm actually on a date, Marinette. Now, you know how I supported you when you clumsily asked Adrien out? Yeah, it would be nice to have the same support from you right now.” 

Chloe could see Marinette sigh as she went in the back, fetching what seemed to be Nathaniel’s regular order. She never thought that Nathaniel was capable to talk to Marinette like that. Last time she had seen him try to speak to the baker girl, he stumbled on his words, messing up worse than Adrien when he tried to tell Chloe about having a weird feeling in his chest whenever he thought about Marinette. Now that Chloe , what kind of magic spell did this girl have on all the boys?

“Here’s your order! Two croissant ham sandwiches. No cheese for Chloe and extra tomatoes for you, Nath. And on the house. I hope you have fun on your date!” 

Nathaniel thanked his friend before heading out, still hand in hand with Chloe. Both took a seat outside, watching the cars pass by as they ate. Chloe stared in disbelief at her order. 

“How did she know I didn't like cheese?” 

Nathaniel shrugged, handing her the paper bag in which their lunch had been in. “Marinette knows everything about her friends.” 

Chloe held a little box of macaroons in her hand. There were four, two with a little C drawn onto it. The other two had an N on them. They were especially made for them, it seemed. Was that what it felt like to have friends? They went out of their way to make you smile. 

“Would you excuse me one moment?” 

Chloe got up, and headed back into the bakery. She could feel Nathaniel’s eyes following her until the door shut and she could no longer see him. Instead, she stood in front of none other than Marinette Dupain-Cheng, her greatest enemy in Collège. It took everything for Chloe to swallow her pride and make her way to the counter. 

“Marinette?” Marinette glanced at Chloe, not bothering to stop whatever she was doing for her. “I’d like to apologize. For everything I’ve done to you. I was maybe just a little jealous of you. You had all the boys, you were- are an amazing artist, seamstress and baker. And thank you for lunch. I don't know how you knew I didn't like cheese, but thank you.”

Marinette wore a skeptical look, but softened up as soon as Chloe began her apology. She even managed a smile as she sighed and approached the blonde. “Apology accepted. I’d like to also apologize. I wasn't the kindest to you, either. But, as to how I knew about the cheese, Adrien told me once and I remembered you mentioned it a couple of years ago.” 

There was silence between the two. The two girls stared at each other, unsure how to proceed next. Of course, it was Chloe who broke the silence. “You make Adrien happy. You make him really happy. Take care of him, please. He has no one other than his friends.” 

“And you take care of Nathaniel. He deserves so much happiness.”

Chloe nodded before thanking the girl and heading back out to Nathaniel. He hadn't moved, still quietly munching on his sandwich. Chloe couldn't help but observe him for a moment. Had he always been that handsome? Why did she miss his hand in hers? Maybe that’s what eventual love felt like. Maybe it was that flutter in her stomach. Maybe it was that excitement mixed with fear she felt. All Chloe knew for now was that she couldn't stop smiling. It might have been a simple date so far, but it was the best one she’d ever gone on.

Nathaniel finally noticed her, flashing her a smile. He got up, offering her his hand to hold. Chloe gladly accepted, snuggling close to him as she had done earlier. She followed him as they walked around Paris, no destination in mind. It was fun, window shopping with Nathaniel.

The excitement of everything hazed Chloe’s mind. She didn't feel like the ice queen she usually was. She felt light on her feet. She felt fluttering butterflies in her stomach whenever she’d cross Nathaniel’s gaze. And his smile made her melt in a way she had never known before. She only hoped that she could make him feel that way in return. And  there was only one way she knew would work. 

When Nathaniel had his head turned, looking around for who knows what, Chloe lifted herself on her tiptoes, being just high enough to place a kiss on his cheek. Light, delicate, almost nonexistent, but enough for the redhead to feel it, turning his head to look at Chloe. She grinned as he held his fingers where the kiss had been placed. Had his turquoise eyes always been that pretty? 

“C’mon! Let’s go to that art store where I found you as Queen Bee! I'll buy you those art supplies you were looking for when the akuma attacked!” 

Chloe dragged him by the hand, pulling him along as she giggled.


	4. Day 4 : Dreams / Nightmares

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heeyyy! So I messed up and thought that today was Artist / Muse, but turns out that's tomorrow! So here's the part that happens after tomorrow's part, but it's fine, it still makes sense! Love you guys! <3 <3

Nathaniel stared at the ceiling, his face burning brighter than it ever had. The events of his first date with Chloe played over and over again in his head like a movie he had memorised. Everything, from the moment they stepped out of the Dupain-Cheng Bakery to the art shop to their stop at his place and back to Le Grand Paris. He could picture every smile Chloe flashed his way, how passionate she was about colors and art, despite the image he had once conjured up in his mind about the blonde. He could still see the excitement in her eyes when he told her he would teach her a few painting techniques. He could still see the way her entire face lit up as she chose a canvas and some different paints. He could still picture the mischief in her face as she distracted him, asking him to go fetch some brushes, all to rush to the cash and pay for all the supplies he had pointed out, all the supplies he only dreamed of owning. And once they got back to his apartment, blindsided by the rain, Nathaniel rather not think about that part, afraid he would actually combust.

The clock on his wall showed midnight. Nathaniel sighed as he tossed and turned. It had been an hour he had been searching for the sandman in vain. The events, the pictures, the memories, they all buzzed in his mind, just like Queen Bee had been for so long. Then again, those memories were of Queen Bee, or rather, of the girl beneath the mask. He couldn’t help but smile and blush, his own grin keeping him up to impossible hours of the night.

But Chloe, she was so beautiful. Every little aspect about her, she glowed beauty. No one had that same warm shine as her. The scene was perfect, a painting from a dream. She was there, her golden hair hanging loose over her shoulder, her locks curling perfectly. Never had Nathaniel seen her so beautiful, standing there in a flowy yellow dress, her blue eyes glued to the ocean waves behind her. The wind caught in the light fabric, making it flow around her like a cloud. But nothing compared to the moment she turned to him, a smile painted on her perfectly glosses lips. Nothing compared to her perfectly manicured fingers held out for him, motioning him closer to her. Without a moment of hesitation, Nathaniel approached her, feeling his own smile take over his face.

“Have you come to save me, my prince? Have you come to conquer my heart, steal it with a kiss?”

Nathaniel found himself speechless as his fingers tangled with those of his dream girl. He couldn’t help but get drunk of her sweet voice, like a bug in honey. He couldn’t help but get lost in her ocean blue eyes, stranded at sea. He couldn’t help but be drawn to her, her beauty like a magnet. It wasn’t fair, the magnetic pull she had on him. It took all the courage in the world for him to whisper out his words, his desires: “Can I kiss you?”

Chloe tilted her head, a wide smile enhancing her already gorgeous features. Her body naturally curved into Nathaniel’s, pressing herself against his chest and lifting herself just a little. Nathaniel might have vowed to take things slow, but he couldn't help but lean in, his eyes falling shut as he captured her pretty pink lips in a kiss. It was sweet, tender and loving. Chloe was sweet, tasting like strawberry lip gloss. It was a taste Nathaniel could use to. Everything about this situation was something Nathaniel could get used to: the rush of adrenaline in his veins, his high paced heartbeat, and the softness of the moment. Everything was to die for. Chloe was to die for.

The image faded, everything being flooded by sunlight. Nathaniel blinked a few times, his eyes getting used to the broad daylight. What time was it? According to his clock, almost noon. It was a surprise to find himself waking up. He hadn’t even realized he had fallen asleep in the first place. Everything felt surreal. Everything. Especially Chloe. Chloe Bourgeois. Chloe in her gorgeous yell gown. Chloe Bourgeois who’s name flashed on his phone, a message from 12 hours ago, wishing him a good night and some sweet dreams. Nathaniel let out a soft sigh, a smile on his face. How could something so simple fill his chest with an explosion of colors and butterflies? How could one date make him feel so happy and vulnerable all at once? How could one date fill his head with gorgeous images of Chloe in yellow dresses, smiling and laughing?

That’s when inspiration hit. Nathaniel never really acted on artistic impulses. He was rational on his artistic decisions, not wanting to waste any canvases or paint on a project he knew he wouldn’t be able to do or would drop faster than he was dropped by all his crushes (usually). But this time, he didn’t let his overthinking mind take over. He rushed in, splattering paint all over the biggest canvas he owned. He was going to capture this image, keep it forever. He was going to illustrate the beauty that was Chloe Bourgeois by an ocean in a yellow dress.

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's what Nathaniel was thinking about in yesterday's part! I might of gone a little overboard with this one, oops

In the 20 years of Chloe’s life, never had she seen such a variety of art supplies in one place. Then again, she had never shown interest in art, so she had never had a reason to find herself in an art shop. But now, standing in of these walls of paint tubes, of canvases and of tools she didn’t even the use of, her eyes shined with excitement. She felt like a child in a candy shop, going up and down the aisles, pointing out everything that would catch her eye. Nathaniel chuckled at her excitement, explaining the use of the tool she held up. For the first time ever, Chloe managed to catch a glimpse of Nathaniel’s real smile, a bright and wide grin. And every time he smiled, catching her off guard, Chloe would feel the heat in her face and in her ears.

Every once in a while, Nathaniel would sigh before giving Chloe the explanation she craved. The first time it happened, Chloe thought it was that he was getting annoyed by all her questions, but by the look in his eyes as he would hold the supplies in his hands, she was quick to understand that it was a longing sigh. He insisted that he had no use for any of them when she asked him if he would like something, insisting that they were far too expensive for what they were, but the look in his eyes, the shine they had every time he would catch a glimpse of the tools, it betrayed his words. He wanted them badly, Chloe could tell. She was the queen of “I want it” after all. But she didn’t push it any further, continuing her way around the shop.

Chloe stopped in front of one of the paintings for sale. It looked fairly simple, but Chloe knew that I had probably taken endless hours to complete. Every color blended perfectly together, depicting a beautiful sunset over a grassy hill.

“How does someone manage to make such beautiful paintings? How do they manage to turn a blank canvas into an explosion of beautiful colors?”

Nathaniel’s eyes stopped on the painting as well, taking in the beauty of the piece. “Well, it’s all about your imagination. You picture it in your head, and then you put it on the canvas for everyone to admire it. That’s the beauty of art: it’s the pictures you create in your head, so they can’t be wrong.”

“I can barely paint one of those childish color by number canvases, much less a completely blank one,” Chloe sighed, turning away from the sunset.

“Well, if you’d like, I would gladly teach you a few painting techniques, give you a few pointers, one artist to another. And don’t look so glum, Chlo. You are an artist of your own kind. Look at your makeup. It’s kind of like painting, but harder, since it’s on your face.”

Chloe held a hand to her cheek, crying to cover the blush that spread like wildfire in her face. “I suppose so. And-” she grinned, moving closer to Nathaniel- “I’ll take up your offer.”

She slipped her fingers through his as she buried her face in his chest. She managed to mumble out a thank you, to which Nathaniel answered with a hug, holding her close. It was comforting, as if she belonged in his arms. She didn’t want to move away from him, but alas, she knew they couldn’t stand around in an art shop all day, hugging like fools. Anyways, Chloe was not to be spotted looking like a fool.

“Go get me a nice canvas, of a reasonable size,” she ordered, flipping her hair as she moved away from her date. Her haughty attitude quickly faded as she noticed a shift in Nathaniel’s stance. “Could you, please? I don’t know how to pick.”

The boy smiled at her before heading to the back of the shop to pick a canvas suitable to teach Chloe a few painting techniques. The blonde took the opportunity to wander around the shop on her own, gathering a few of the tools Nathaniel had told her about.

Minutes passed and Chloe could feel her time running out, stress finally weighing down in her stomach. She couldn’t stand still, her leg bouncing as she waited in line for the cash, occasionally glancing in Nathaniel’s direction. Thankfully, he still had his back turned, debating between two canvases of similar sizes. This gave her the time to set everything down for the cashier to start scanning the items. Paintbrushes, paints and other tools that Chloe had forgotten the names of laid around the counter, each being bagged. But all the internal panic had its payoff as she took the canvas that Nathaniel had brought back to her.

“This will be the last item to add to the receipt!”

Nathaniel’s eyes widened at the sight of all the art supplies. Chloe grinned from ear to ear, proud of herself. She loved making people speechless. And no amount of protesting and questioning from Nathaniel’s behalf would make her change her mind about her purchases. She simply held a finger to his lips, shutting him up, as she paid for the supplies.

There was a pep in Chloe’s step as she walked out of the store, head high per usual. A confused Nathaniel was quick on her trail, still silent. But the confusion in his eyes only became more evident when Chloe handed him her shopping bags.

“These are for you. I could tell you wanted them when we were in the store.”

Nathaniel blinked a few times, glancing between the bags and the blonde. He was still speechless, words refusing to come out as he opened his mouth. Luckily for him, Chloe was rather pleased by his reaction, not at all offended.

“Consider it an exchange,” she continued. “I get you art supplies and you teach me how to paint.”

“’But,” Nathaniel interjected, his shock finally wearing off, “I offered to give you pointers! You didn’t have to get me anything in exchange!”

“Oh well, I already bought them, and you can’t return them. You don’t want to waste all my money, now do you, Nathaniel Kurtzberg?”

She turned to him, a smile of mischief on her lips. She could see the shift in Nathaniel’s stance, the way he gulped as she pronounced every syllable of his name. She could get used to that look on his face. It was rather cute, after all.

Silence filled the air, Nathaniel barely able to whisper out a “thank you”. Proudly, Chloe slipped her fingers into Nathaniel’s. Finally, she managed to make him happy! After years of apparently making his life a living Hell, she managed to get a smile out of the redhead.

They had initially planned on heading back to Le Grand Paris, but the purchases had not been part of the initial plans. Chloe insisted that they stop by Nathaniel’s flat to drop off the supplies first, since she knew it was on the way anyways. Thankfully, he didn’t protest. Instead, he thanked her, chuckling a bit as he mentioned that the bags were actually heavy. So there they stopped, in front of Nathaniel’s door.

 Chloe was pleasantly surprised by the interior. The décor was rather simple, yet, it reflected well the aesthetic she had associated with the boy. It may have looked like a rat hole from the exterior, a place Chloe never expected herself to enter in a million years, but it was homey on the inside. Here and there hung paintings, decorating the bare walls.

“Show me how to paint like that.”

Her words seemed lost as her mind wandered. Her eyes traced every line, every stroke of paint from the painting above the couch. The first thing she had noticed on it was the signature in the left corner, Nathaniel’s name. Everything, most everything about the painting made her feel calm and envious; the blend of colors, the precision in the brush strokes, the way the image seemed so realistic, everything made Chloe wonder why she hadn’t admired his artwork earlier. And that thought was the one that formed a lump in her stomach, recalling all the mean things she had said to him when they were in Mlle Bustier’s class. But the guilt quickly faded, Nathaniel’s soft voice making her heart skip a beat.

“Well, that one took me years of practice, but I’m sure that if you put your mind to it, with a little practice, you’ll be able to make something even better looking.”

Chloe glanced over her shoulder, in the direction of the voice. She couldn’t help but smile at Nathaniel. He hadn’t bother to look at her, being so busy putting away all his new supplies. Had Chloe had a little less self-control, she would have let out a laugh; she could tell that Nathaniel was trying desperately to hide his excitement, yet he failed oh so miserably. From the corner of her eye, she could see the permanent grin on his face as he set down each item in its place.

Slowly, Chloe made her way next to him. She took the bag from his hand, deciding to help him put the stuff away. The blonde handed him one item at a time, pocketing a tube of hot pink paint in the process. She had something to do with it before applying it to a canvas. At least, before applying it to a cloth canvas.

Nathaniel finally got up, having found a spot for everything. He grinned from ear to ear, thanking Chloe one more time. But his grin was quick to fade, noticing Chloe’s pink painted fingers. Fear invaded his eyes as the girl grinned mischievously at him. He tried stepping back, but Chloe was faster, wiping her finger cross his cheek, leaving a trail of pink paint on his face. She giggled as he tried to dodge her fingers, trying desperately to avoid the pink stains. But he found himself laughing as well, lunging to grab the paint away from her.

Chloe’s giggle fit finally calmed as her finger brushed against his lower lip. Pink stained his cheeks, and it wasn’t only from the paint.

“Hey, Nathaniel?” Her voice was hushed as she moved closer to him, her eyes glancing between his lips and his eyes. “I think you’ve got something there.”

Without missing a beat, she wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him into a kiss. She could feel his stiffness, but she could also feel him loosen up, melting into the kiss. She could feel his grip tighten around her waist, pulling her closer to his chest.

The kiss had felt eternal to Chloe. Her eyes fluttered opened, meeting Nathaniel’s. His forehead rested against hers, keeping her close to his body. Chloe could feel the warmth of his breath on her lips, a feeling that only drew her closer, stealing another kiss.

It took all the strength in her body to finally pull away. She could still feel Nathaniel’s lips on hers, kissing her so softly, as she held her finger to her lips. She could feel his eyes on her, taking in the view. It was hard to resist the urge to kiss him once more, and a thousand more times. She wondered how it would feel in the future, when it won’t be their first date. Would she still want to kiss him over and over again? But she shook off the uneasy feeling, deciding that it wouldn’t do her any good to over think this right now. Instead, she gathered her belongings, announcing that it was time for her to leave.

“Thank you for today. I had a lot of fun, even if I was a little hesitant at first.”

“Give me a moment, I’ll walk you back home.”

Chloe chuckled as he vigorously wiped his face with a cloth, trying to remove all the paint she had left. Without a thought, she took the cloth from his hand and cleaned off the stains for him. “Don’t worry about it, I can go on my own. It’s just down the street, don’t worry about me. I won’t get lost.” She smiled at him as she handed him the cloth, his face finally clean. “Anyways, I think I need to clear my head a little bit.”

Nathaniel walked her to the door, neither one really wanting to leave the other’s presence just yet. Chloe couldn’t help but steal one last kiss before stepping out, ready to go home. “Thank you for today. I hope we can have this much fun on our next date.”

“I’m sure we’ll have even more fun on our next one.”

Chloe felt her heart skip a beat as he smiled at her. A lump formed in her throat as butterflies raged in her stomach. She wondered how she hadn’t noticed how insanely attractive Nathaniel was until now.

“Text me when you get home, alright?”

 Chloe nodded as she stepped out of the apartment. “Even if you hadn’t wanted me to, I still would have.”

She could hear Nathaniel’s chuckle behind her, even after the door closed. Out of curiosity, she turned back, only to see the redhead fumbling with his lock and rushing to her side. She cocked an eyebrow, wondering what he was up to. He simple rubbed his neck sheepishly, a nervous laugh escaping him.

“I’m sorry, I just… I needed a few more moments with you.”

Normally, Chloe would have protested, sent him back home, but not today. She let his palm rest against hers as the pair walked towards Le Grand Paris together. She would never deny the opportunity to spend a few more moments with Nathaniel. She would never deny the opportunity to send a few more moments with the man she could picture herself falling in love with one day.


	6. Day 6 : Family / Future

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not late!!!

Weeks had passed since their first date. Weeks had passes since their second and third date as well, and Chloe was over more and more often, taking up the painting lessons Nathaniel had offered her on that first date. He had no reason to be nervous, but as he stared at himself in the mirror, flattening his shirt for what seemed like the millionth time in the past hour, his confidence dropped exponentially. The worst part was that it wasn’t even the idea of the date that made him nervous. It wasn’t the insecurity of disappointing Chloe. It was the idea of sitting across from the Mayor of Paris, Mr. André Bourgeois.

With the little courage that hadn’t magically vanished alongside his self-esteem, he made his way to Le Grand Paris, a bouquet of flowers in hand. Once more, this time in front of the glass door of the hotel, Nathaniel flattened his shirt, taking a deep breath before stepping in. So far, there was nothing wrong. People buzzed around the lobby as they always did, Mr. Bourgeois nowhere in sight. This meant that Nathaniel still had a moment to himself before getting his head bitten off. Still, the boy wished that moment had been a little longer.

“Ah! My boy! You must be Nathaniel! Chloe has said but good things about you!”

Nathaniel gulped, eyeing the hand that was held out for him. He had practiced this. Or rather, he had completely freaked out when Chloe invited him to the obligatory dinner that Mayor Bourgeois had ordered when Chloe announced that she had a boyfriend, and immediately called Alix. Nathaniel had wished that his best friend had been a little more helpful, but she simply redirected his call to the only person she knew that would be able to blend into a Bourgeois family dinner: Adrien Agreste. But, if the redhead had been skeptical at first, he couldn’t have been happier with the results, having practiced over and over proper etiquette. This would be simple. He just had to shake the mayor’s hand.

And simple it was. Simple, but terribly awkward. Nathaniel could feel the clamminess of his hand against the perfectly normal hand of Mayor Bourgeois. He could see the smile fade off of the older man’s face as he wiped his hand against his pants. If Nathaniel could have disappeared at that very moment, he would have been more than glad to.

Thankfully, magic didn’t make him vanish in thin air, otherwise, he would have missed the sight that was Chloe Bourgeois. He would have missed the jaw dropping beauty that he was lucky enough to call his girlfriend. If she normally was beautiful, gorgeous even, then she was stunning in that moment. Maybe it was that Nathaniel was bias, smitten by her beauty, maybe it was her smile, or the cocktail dress she wore, but she was by far the prettiest person in the room. Her beauty was intoxicating, dangerous for his health. She made his heart beat at an unusually high pace.  

“Hey Nath.”

Her words were barely audible, muffled by the kiss she pressed to his cheek. But she was quick to turn her attention to her father, accepting the hug he was offering her.

“Shall we head to dinner?”

Both Chloe and Nathaniel nodded, following the mayor to the private dining room that had prepared for them. Chloe grinned at Nathaniel, linking her arm with his. It calmed him down a little, bringing his breath back to a normal pace.

Dinner was a lot less awkward than Nathaniel had expected. Mayor Bourgeois proved himself to be a regal, respectful man. Nathaniel has expected him to pry into his personal life, trying to get every detail about him. He half expected him to tear him apart, dissing him, making sure that he felt like more than nothing next to his little princess. And his assumptions, his expectations, they had been saved for when Nathaniel started to feel comfortable, dinner half way done.

“So, tell me my boy, what kind of work do you do? How do you provide for yourself and eventually for my daughter?”

Nathaniel gulped, pushing his food around his plate in a nervous manner. His mouth went dry, unsure how to answer the older man. If he was honest, the man would probably scoff and make a comment about his _unstable job_. But if he lied, well, it would be even worse.

“I’m an artist, sir. I sell my art, take commissions and I am also currently working on a comic with one of my friends. It is enough for me to live decently, at least in my opinion.”

Mayor Bourgeois nodded, taking a long sip of his wine. Nathaniel could feel the next question coming, probably more unpleasant than the first. “And what are your intentions with my daughter? Is it for the money you clearly lack or is it genuine interest? Because, if I remember correctly, you two weren’t necessarily on friendly terms back in school.”

Chloe tried protesting, putting her father back into his place, protecting Nathaniel and insisting that he didn’t have to answer the insensitive questions of her father, but for the first time in the night, he didn’t mind. He didn’t have the urge to run to the bathroom and puke, the anxiety previously upsetting his stomach. This time, he had the situation under control, a sly smirk visible on his face as he leaned back into his seat.

“You see, sir, I couldn’t care less about the money. I have no interest in Chloe’s fortune. As I said before, I have enough to provide for myself, and that’s all I need. I know that your daughter is capable of providing for herself a well, so I do strongly believe that we will be able to come by when the day comes. And, in the events were you would cut her funds or she no longer were capable of providing for herself, I would work twice as much, If I must, to keep her happy and satisfied, despite the sacrifices we might have to make.”

Chloe glanced at him with a visible look of concern. The boy simply shot her a grin and gave her hand a squeeze under the table. He could see her shoulders drop and her breathing getting heavier. Luckily, she calmed a little as soon as Nathaniel rubbed his thumb against hers, soothing her nerves. He hoped she understood than everything was alright, that he would never let himself be put down by the older man.

“Very well,” Mayor Bourgeois clicked his tongue, swirling the wine in his glass, “I see your intentions are genuine. What are your views on marriage? Children? I think it would be best if you only have one, and I insist that they take the surname name Bourgeois. I wish not for my name to disappear and you will get to benefit of it, so I hope you have no objections.”

Nathaniel opened his mouth, but Chloe was faster than him, slamming her hands against the table, sending her chair back as she got up. If her actions weren’t enough to convey her anger, her booming voice convinced everyone in the room that she objected to her father’s interrogation.

“Daddy, no! You’re going to stop this right this instant! You promised me! You promised me that you’d be nicer than mom had been last time I brought someone home! There is no reason for you to be so harsh on Nathaniel! He has done nothing wrong! Why don’t you want my happiness? Why must you always scare them away?”

Nathaniel paled at the sight of the tears streaming down the blonde’s cheeks. He could picture the flames in her eyes as her fingers tug into the table, crumbling the tablecloth with her grip. Her voice was strained and angry, a look he had never seen on her, even back in school. It was a different kind of anger. A sad kind of anger.

“My little princess, I’m only looking out for you and-“

“No, you’re not looking out for me. You’re just making me miserable, Daddy. And stop calling me your little princess. I’m not a little girl anymore. I’m an adult now and I can choose who I want to love. I can choose who I want in my life. And Daddy,” Chloe’s voice broke, tears still falling from her ocean blue eyes, “please, for me, please leave Nathaniel be. Leave the man I love be. He makes me happy, Daddy. Haven’t you noticed?”

André stared at his daughter speechlessly. Chloe waited, waiting for an answer, but she didn’t expect it to come from Nathaniel.

“You love me?”

Chloe bit down on her lip, realizing what she had just admitted to. The blonde eased down back into her chair, suddenly embarrassed by her sudden outburst and totally unromantic declaration. “Of course I do, you dummy,” she huffed, turning away from her blushing date. “Who wouldn’t? You’re amazing at everything you do, you’re insanely attractive and you’re an amazing kisser.”

Mayor Bourgeois cleared his throat, feeling out of place. He excused himself, leaving the two lovebirds to themselves. This gave Nathaniel to opportunity to freely take Chloe’s hand, turning her just enough to meet her eyes once more.

The air was heavy, silence filling the room. There were a million things to say, but neither one knew where to start. But, per usual, Chloe was the one to break the silence, unable to contain it much longer.

“Im sorry. I shouldn’t have blurted that out. It was reckless and I don’t know what I was thinking. This was not how I imagined declaring my feelings to you. But I meant it, when I said that I love you. I don’t say things I don’t mean.”

Nathaniel’s grip on her hand loosed, until he pulled his hand back completely, covering his mouth as he laughed. Chloe huffed again, puffing her cheeks in anger, offended by his laughing. She turned away from him once more, ignoring the fact that her chair was being pulled closer to him. She even ignored his nose colliding with her shoulder as his laughter still filled the room.

“I’m sorry, Chlo, I didn’t mean to laugh. I’m not laughing at you, I swear! I just,” Nathaniel choked on his laughter, tears forming in the corner of his eyes as he grinned at the blonde who turned her attention back to him, “didn’t expect it and it actually makes me really happy. I promised myself to take baby steps with this relationship, but you make it impossible. You make me want to jump right in, not hide a single thing from you, not question my feelings for a single moment. So I’m going to say it right now: I love you too, Chloe. I love you to the moon and back.”

His second declaration was hushed, cut off by one of Chloe’s heavenly kisses. Nathaniel couldn’t help but pull her closer to his chest, getting comfortable with the taste of her lips. Love, that was the flutter he’d been feeling. Love, that was the warmth in his chest. Love, that was the sweetness he tasted on Chloe’s lips as he stole far more kisses than he intended to.


	7. Day 7: AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last one, guys! Time to wrap this all up!

_Once upon a time, in a kingdom far far away, there lived the most beautiful princess in the world. Every prince wanted to meet her and marry her, but this princess couldn’t marry just anyone. At her birth, she was cursed to only love the boy that made her heart sing the most beautiful song. Only he who truly loved her could make her heart sing and make the princess happy for the rest of her life._

_Princes came and went, each turned away as they did not make the princess’s heart sing. For years, the princess turned the princes away, feeling more and more miserable with each passing prince. Then, everything stopped. No new prince came, trying to win the princess’s heart. Everyone had given up on the beautiful princess, finding her too difficult to please._

_As the princess became desperate and frustrated by her lack of love, she decided it would be best for everyone if she hid away at the top of a tower. She was the unlovable princess. No one would miss her if she disappeared. So she locked herself away, only one maid coming and going, bringing her three meals a day and keeping her company whenever the princess got too bored._

_She lived on her own, miserable, until one day, as she was looking out her window, she spotted a boy with bright red hair. He was in the palace gardens, painting and humming a song that made the princess smile. It was a beautiful song, one that made her heart flutter._

_The princess called the maid, ordering her to get the boy for her. The maid, happy to see the princess exposing herself to the real world once again, ran down to the gardens and fetched the boy. He hesitated, not sure whether he should accept to follow the maid or not, given that he had only heard terrible stories about the princess in the past, but decided to accept, not wanting to misjudge the one everyone called beautiful but heartless. So he climbed the stairs, going up and up and up and up until he was in the princess’s room._

_“How can I help you, my princess?” the boy asked._

_“I want you to teach me how to paint like you do,” the princess replied, smiling at him. “And I want you to continue singing that song.”_

_The boy looked at the princess, not understanding her request. “What song? I do not sing, my princess, but I will gladly teach you how to paint.”_

_The princess seemed confused, but ignored it. She had been so sure that she had heard a song, but alas, she also knew that it was probably in her head, having been away from people for so long. Anyways, a song wasn’t what was important to her. Together, the princess and the boy began painting._

_Many times did the two paint. Many times did the princess laugh and smile like she never had in the past. The two played together, having fun. And every time, she could hear a song so beautiful, it seemed perfect._

_After years of painting and having fun with the boy, the princess decided to ask the boy about the song once again._

_“Do you hear that beautiful song every time we paint?”_

_The boy shook his head no._

_The princess stared at him for a while, trying to understand the oddly beautiful song. That is when it struck. She held her hand to her heart; it was her heart singing the beautiful song. The princess was in love. She had found the person she would love forever. Right there and then, she asked the boy to marry her. And, of course, the boy, who had loved her since the first day, said yes._

_So the princess and the boy got married and lived happily ever after._

_The end._

Nathaniel closed the book, setting it down on his lap. A shy smile found its way onto his face as he held his daughter close, her little blue eyes threatening to fall shut at any moment. Her strawberry blond hair fell into her face, the same way Nathaniel’s had for so long, until he discovered a foreign tool called the hair tie. The little girl snuggled closer to her father, her little fingers flipping through the homemade book.

“The princess looks a lot like mommy, daddy.”

“She does, doesn’t she?” Nathaniel chuckled, kissing the little head falling asleep on his lap. “I think it’s going to be time to sleep, my little princess.”

“And-” Chloe walked into the room, a little monkey with strawberry blond hair in her arms- “it’ll be time for Leo to sleep as well. You should have listened to daddy’s story, Lilou. It would have helped you fall asleep.”

Chloe set the boy down as he stuck his tongue at his sister. She sighed as he ran to his father, jumping onto him, knocking the book to the floor.

“Only Camille likes boring princess books!” Leo pouted, his little arms crossed over his chest.

“Well, I think it’s time for you to sleep. Otherwise-” Nathaniel placed his daughter in her bed and his son in his- “we won’t read the story about the superheroes who saved all of Paris tomorrow.”

Both kids grinned, pulling the covers over their head and shouting in unison that they were asleep. Nathaniel sighed before placing a kiss on each of their heads and making his way to Chloe, quietly leaving the room. She didn’t lose a moment to bury her face in his shoulder as soon as he door closed behind them.

“The twins will be the death of me some day.”

“You and me both, but they’re our little angels.”

Nathaniel smiled, placing a kiss to his wife’s forehead, holding her close. Their first date seemed so far away, but never once did the butterflies of love leave him. Until death do them part.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did it! I finished!  
> I know, not super original, but a fairytale AU was my choice. And yes, Nathaniel did write and illustrate all the books, probably with the help of Marc. They were meant to be presents for Chloe, but sharing them with their children just made her love them more.  
> Also, why twins? Because everyone accepted that ChloNath does twins. No more explanation than that. And Leo/Lilou --> Leonardo Da Vinci (or DiCaprio if you asked Chloe) and Camille because I find it pretty
> 
> Anyways, THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR STICKING TO THE END WITH ME!! I LOVE YOU GUYS!!! <3 <3 <3


End file.
